


Celine and Damien's Gift

by TheInvisibleSpoon



Series: Everything is F.I.N.E. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, DO DO DO LOVE ME SOME CHRISTMAS FLUFF, Gen, Human Experimentation, JUST SOME REGULAR OLD CHRISTMAS FLUFF NOTHING TO SEE HERE, Mentions of Insanity, PURE FLUFF NOTHING WRONG, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInvisibleSpoon/pseuds/TheInvisibleSpoon
Summary: I uploaded this on Christmas Eve (Dec 24), 2017 to Tumblrhere.Summary:A Christmas fluff piece where Markiplier egos Dark and Wilford have a Chr— [CONNECTION TERMINATED]Word Count:761.Notes at the end to avoid spoilers. Trigger warnings are in the tags.





	Celine and Damien's Gift

The egos were having a lovely Christmas Eve, and the snow was falling outside. The fire crackled with unprecedented warmth. Everyone was talking with each other, even the more surly egos, whilst a slow Christmas song played from somewhere nearby. 

Wilford had been looking a little down at this party, Dark had noticed. He decided to confront him, though he thought he knew the reason why. 

He picked his way through the crowd to his friend, who was sitting in a corner moping. 

“Wilford?” 

The man was startled out of his thoughts. 

“0-Oh, Dark, it”s just you.” 

“WhaTs wr0ng?’’’’ dArk ask3D,

“ w3Ll, ,I was jUst wa11ting for…….CEl1ne agd Gami3n;” 

“Hao, soHs4#(+#)@0@9$83-$+Hao3b@hsllallahshbsssssssssssssss— 

 

[CONNECTION INTERRUPTED]

 

[RETRYING…]

 

[RETRYING…]

 

[RETRYING…]

 

[FAILURE]

 

[SEARCHING FOR ALTERNATE ROUTES…]

 

[SEARCHING…] 

 

[SEARCHING…] 

 

[1͜ C̛ONNECT͞IO͢N̵(͡S) FO̢U͜NḐ]

 

[C̡҉̡O̢͠͞N̢͢͏Ņ̵̶E͡C͝T͘͢͞I̵̡͡͠N͟G̸͘…͜͝]

 

[C̸̵̢̢͢͝͝͞O̡̡N̕͠NE̡̧̛̕C̸̨T͏̵͡I̷̴͞͝҉͏O͏̛̕͟͞͝N̶̡͜ ̸̷̶̸̢̕S̷̛̛͞͝UC̴̴̢̨̡͟͡͠C̢Ę̵̵̡̛͜͞SS҉͘F̢̧̛̛̛͘̕U̡L]

 

It was a lovely day. The flowers bloomed on the grass by the side of the ocean, and the salty air penetrated the innermost reaches of the camp. 0229 reached up to the high barred window and let the morning light brush their fingertips. In their cold cell, they closed their eyes and imagined being outside, of flying so far away. You see, in 0229’s whole life, they had never seen the beach just a mere 100 yards away from them. 

The cell was in one of the older blocks, though the other blocks were only mildly improved. The walls were plain concrete, marked with the small revolution of the record of days left from subjects previous. The iron door was rusty from the sea air, but nevertheless impenetrable. A small toilet sat in the corner, and a shabby cot sat in place of a real bed, bolted to the floor. And finally, the barred window, high up on the wall, a two by one foot escape into the outside world. 

The sound of soft footsteps in the hallway jerked 0229 away from their daydream and into a defensive stance, eyes wide and body trembling. The footsteps came to a stop outside their door, and 0229 heard the jangling of old keys outside the door. Then, the click of the lock. The creak of the door hinges. 

A short figure stood in the hallway, face masked in shadow. 

“Come with me.” 

He walked to the left, and out of sight. 

0229 stared for a moment, then hurried after her. They knew the consequences of delay. They also didn't try to take a different route—they had already tried that many times before, and the consequences were equally dire. They just scurried after the person in front of them, hoping today would be a good day. 

The pair wound their way through the camp, passing endless rows of rusting doors. When they arrived, it was a familiar lab that 0229 had seen before. The memories associated were not pleasant. 

0229 stepped into the room anyway, closing the door behind them. 

/Be good. She might let you off easy today— /

The doctor began to set up Experiment H, and 0229 whimpered. 

He looked up at them. 

“Good subjects do not make noise unless prompted.” 

0229 nodded shakily. 

“Yes, Dr. Itzel.”

The doctor got back to work, her hands moving quickly. Soon, the experiment was up and running, and the doctor gestured for 0229 to get into the contraption. They reluctantly complied, because what else was there to do? 

Dr. Itzel set up her part, clipboard and voice recorder at the ready. 0229 braced themselves, knowing the torture that would come. The doctor strapped them in, and made his way to the activator switch. Her voice recorder started.

“March sixteenth, 1981. Subject 0229, Experiment H, trial twenty. Powers are still presumed dormant, no progress shown. Begin test in three…”

Silent tears streamed down 0229’s face. 

“Two…” 

Dr. Itzel’s hand shook.

“One.” 

0229’s screams ripped through the room, piercing the very soul of poor Vin Itzel. He had never wanted this. Never. She had been good, once. But this test would lead the way to sheer madness, destroying any hope for any other subject except 0229. The others would die, but 0229 would live on, trapped in an abandoned building with Dr. Itzel. But, who would be better off? The dead, or the living?

 

[CONNECTION TERMINATED]

 

[RESTARTING SYSTEM] 

 

[PLEASE WAIT…]

 

[...]

 

[CONNECTION RESTORED]

 

—ilford woke up in the morning, he found the message supposedly left by Celine and Damien. When Wilford had rushed to Dark happily, tears in his eyes, Dark only said, “I guess they just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.”

And a merry Christmas it was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to Everything is F.I.N.E., this is going to need some explanation.  
> But you're not getting it. :)  
> What I _can_ tell you is that there is certainly more than meets the eye, here. For one, the convincing tags that said this was merely a Christmas fluff was a PLOY, used to manipulate you! Mwah hah hah!!! Anyway, 0229 uses they/them pronouns and Dr. Itzel uses she/he pronouns. These two characters have a power I like to call "interaction with the insubstantial". So they can manipulate what you see, your thought patterns, emotions, memories, and other things. Then when the internet was invented… well hey, that's pretty insubstantial. Why not manipulate the internet?


End file.
